The orgin of nightstar
by SpEcIl
Summary: Nightstar searchs for what killed her parents and she finds out a few things that she never knew
1. Chapter 1

I was only 8 at the time when i heard my mom and dad arguing so I hid on the top step to hear there conversation

"NO SHE MUST'NT MY DAUGHTER WILL NOT WEAR A MASK HER EYES SHOW SUCH BEAUTY AND I WILL NOT ALLOW HER TO LIVE YOUR LIFE ALWAYS HIDING THINGS AND KEEPING SECRETS NO SHE MUST NOT" said Koriander aka Starfire

"But star we must we have to protect the life of our daughter. I STILL WEAR MY MASK TO THIS VERY DAY BECAUSE I HAVE TO I HAVE TO PROTECT MY LIFE AND YOURS AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF I LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO MY FAMILY BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO FEEL "SECERTIVE" replied nightwing "THIS MASK RIGHT HERE IS GOING TO SAVE HER LIFE AND MAYBE HER KID'S LIFE NOW IF YOU WANNA TRY AGAIN AND HOPE THAT THE NEXT ONE INHERTS YOUR EYES THEN BE MY GUEST BUT THIS ONE this one has to wear a mask"

Kori had long ago started crying was now sobbing "ok then but I want you to tell her why she has to wear it try telling a 8 year old child that she has to wear a mask because she has to always stay caution and aware of her life because many people want her dead you tell her that she has to keep her eye color a secret because they show emotion which does not run in your side of the family you tell her"

Life seemed so much easier before then at the age of 15 my aunt raven and uncle changeling died and soon after my pregnant mom and my father, nobody knew what killed them. Two months after I was sent to live with my dads adopted father Bruce Wayne which I later found out his name to be "batman" after he thought that he taught me all I needed to know I was sent to go with my mothers nanny he has taught me all about the tamaran the language, history, and how big of a role I had in it my name is nightstar and this is my story.

this is the beginning to read more reply


	2. Chapter 2

"Back so soon ms.night" said Alfred

"Don't you ever die" I commented to Alfred

"not in this life miss not in this life, so what seems to trouble you so much to come back here" said Alfred

"I'm searching, I'm searching for what killed my parents and why" I replied as I picked up a picture of my dad as a younger child and studied it

"ahh I see and may I ask what are you to do when you find out and perhaps what if you find out something that you are not meant to know and your life is in danger"

"what do you…" I couldn't finish my sentence cause the door opened and Bruce came in

"Back so soon" he said

"what ever happed to good old 'glad to see you'" I replyed

"Well do tell you're here for a reason are you not"

I nodded my head slowly

"well child don't be shy now state your reason" he stepped closer

"I'm not a child anymore I'm 19 and I came here to find out about my parents" I said as I stepped closer to him

He shook his head "something's are better for you not know your far to young I wish I could have known sooner not to get kids involved, Alfred show her to the door"

"yes sir" and with that Alfred directed me to the door but not before giving me a book "when you parents died they found this Bruce kept it and told the cops not to say a word about it read it and it might just help you on your quest" he then shut the door

I walked to my car and begain to pullout of the drivewaybut not before reading a passage

'_Dec 28,2010'_

_Christmas is today thanks x'hal this is nightstar's first Christmas and the family is safe I will soon present her with a gift it is a black necklace with a star in the middle of it to represent a nightstar the name nightstar represent her hair, her hair is the color of the night and her eyes hold a color of a silver blue like a star but raven and changeling has also brought up the fact that it also is a mixture of dick's and mine superhero name that's right were super heros or at least we were me and dick had to go into hiding so that we could protect our family oh xhal nightstar is crying again I have to go take care of her because dick is setting up for our Christmas party. _

_-koriander_

'superheroes!' I wondered


End file.
